Cutaneous T-cell lymphoma (CTCL) is a clonally derived skin invasive malignancy of CD4+ T-cells. An open label phase I/II clinical trial of the use of recombinant interleukin 12 was developed to determine the tolerance to this immune augmenting cytokine in patients with CTCL and to determine efficacy in regard to anti-tumor effects.